moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Cores
Armor Cores are attachments for Armor suits in Modern Combat 5: Blackout which add additional enhancments and benefits. They were introduced in Update XV and replace Suit Abilities and Suit Perks. Overview As of Update XV, all Suit Perks and Suit Abilities have been removed and replaced with Armor Cores - which the player can equip individually to an Armor suit. Most suit Perks and Abilities which were originally class-specific (e.x. the Seer Ability for the Recon class's Izanagi Armor) can only be equipped by that specific class, while others can now be equipped by any armor on any class (e.x. the Kemono armor can now equip the Yokai Core, which used to be an Ability only for the Oni Armor). In addition, several Cores offering brand new perks were introduced as well (such as the X1-Morph's Cooler Core). Cores fall into 3 categories based on the type of enhancement they offer - Offensive, Defensive, and Utility. Cores can be earned from Combat or Armor packs, with each Core type ranked between Common, Rare, and Epic. Cores can also be upgraded from Mk1 to Mk5 by exchanging existing cores which are in the same category as the core to be upgraded (e.x. Offensive cores). The amount of surplus Cores in the player's inventory they have to exchange to upgrade a Core to the next level depends on how valuable the Cores being exchanged are (e.x. exchanging just 1 Epic Core is enough to upgrade a Core to the next level). The player must have a complete matching suit of Armor equipped to equip any cores (custom armor setups cannot equip cores). Each Suit can equip between 2-5 cores at a time depending on the Suit. It also is worth mentioning that the player cannot have a specific Core equipped to more than one Suit and Loadout at a time - (e.x. if the player has equipped the Sixth Sense core to the Samurai Armor on an Assault class loadout - they can not equip it to the Seth Armor on a Sniper class loadout at the same time). However, the player can earn duplicates of Cores they already own, which allows them to equip the same Core type to more than one Suit at a time. (e.x. If the player has 2 separate Scorcher cores, they can equip them to 2 different Suits and Loadouts at the same time). List of Armor cores Below is a list of Armor Cores available in MC5. Other than the Cores noted as class-specifi; cores can be equipped by any class on any suit of armor. The min-max stats of each Core based on its upgrade level (e.x. Mk1-Mk5) are also listed: Offensive cores * Scorcher - Bullets deal 10-50 points of incendiary damage over a period of 2-5 seconds * Impetum - Sprint speed increases when an enemy within 5-15 m of the player (combine with Melee attacks for best results) * Toxic Area - Grenades release toxins upon exploding which reduces enemy speed from 30-50% * Combined Arms - All Military Support options are unlocked after first killstreak requirement is; only happens once per match; Bounty Hunter class cannot equip * Snowflake - Grenades deal ice damage which slows enemies down down from 8-20%; and reduces rate of fire from 20-50% * Berzerker upgrade (Assault only) - Duriation of Berzerker Skill increases for 3-6 seconds, and damage increases by 20-30% * Ambusher (Sniper only) - Decoy explodes and damages enemies upon being shot, and hits its shooter with EMP; also provides player an HP bonus of 9-15 * Disruptor (Bounty Hunter only) - Wearer uses custom mines and grenades with jammers that deal an EMP effect to enemies for 2-12 seconds. * Cryogenitor (Sapper only) - Frostblast Skill cooldown reduced by 5-20 seconds; range increased from 30-60% Defensive cores * Ethereal - Immune to all Military Support besides Air Strike and thermal optics; If used by the Recon class player will also be invisible to all deployed Turrets, Drones, and Reconnaisense * Neckguard - Immune to Knife attacks * Immortal - Invulnerable for 2-6 seconds after spawning * EMP Immunity - Immune to EMP from all sources * DOT Immunity - Immune to damage over time, slow effects, and weapon ROF penalties * Weapon Jammer - Jams automatic lock-on from weapons like SLS-3 and Shoulder Gun, but not from static turrets * Yokai - Reduces bullet damage by 5% to 15%, and explosive damage by 10%, to 22% * Glutton - HP increase by 15-40 hit points * Fortification - Explosive damage reduced from 20% to 40%; HP increase by 25% to 45% * Regenerator (Heavy only) - Medkit Skill provides 45% damage reduction for 4 seconds, to 65% damage reduction for 7 seconds * Murderblitz (Heavy only) - Each kill increases movement speed by 5-7%; stacks up to 3 times (resets upon respawn). * Specter (Sniper only) - Player is semi-transparent while aiming and receives damage reduction of 3%-15% * Evil Eye (Sniper only) - Shows enemies through obstacles while aiming and marks them on mini-map for teammates to see for 2 seconds with 12 second cooldown, to 7 seconds with 10 second cooldown Utility cores * Undying - Wearer spawns between 2-6 seconds faster * Sixth Sense - Highlights enemies behind walls within a radius of 3-9m * Berserker Rage (Assault only) - Each kill counts double toward unlocking Military Support * Infiltrator (Recon only) - Player appears as friendly on enemy radar when firing or being scouted; player is not displayed on radar at all in FFA; when player is killed; the killer is displayed on the mini-map for 10-30 seconds * Seer (Recon only) - Reveal (which is a passive Skill by default) turns into active Skill which reveals all enemies on mini-map for 2-6 seconds, with cooldown of 30-42 seconds * Indomitable (Support only) - Killstreak does not reset upon death * Reloader (Support only) - LMG accuracy increases by 2-10%; magazine refilled instantly after performing a kill * Team Reloader (Support only) - 4-15% less damage to the player and 2-10% less damage to teammates when within health crate radius; also provides instant magazine refills to teammates within health crate radius * Piggy Bank (Bounty Hunter only) Diamond Dust bonus at end of match is increased by 25-300% * Master-at-Arms (Sapper only) Range of turrets increased by 2m-6m along with 5-30% turret HP increase * Enhancer (X1-Morph only) Power of primary weapon's enhancement is increased by 15-100% * Cooler (X1-Morph only) Weapon overheats 15-45% slower * Shieldmaiden (X1-Morph only) Shield Skill provides 10-30 extra HP, player damage increases by 5%, and shield causes 10-30 damage to enemy when destroyed List of Armor suits Below is a list of the Armor suits available in MC5. Each suit is comprised of 4 parts (Helmet, Torso, Arms, Legs) which can be earned via Armor Packs and equipped via the loadout screen. Each armor part gives the player a specific amount of bullet and explosive protection; the total amount from all 4 pieces equipped is stacked and applied across the entire suit of Armor; helmets do not provide any additional protection, however each helmet type provides the player with a unique benefit, as well as a drawback (e.x. the Assassin helmet gives the player increased Melee range, but at the cost of slightly reduced mobility). Players can equip any custom combination of armor pieces they wish, however the player must have a complete Suit equipped (e.x. the complete Ares armor) in order to equip any Cores. Different suits have different numbers and categories of Cores which they can equip. Each class has a default armor, as well as a unique armor which are only equipable by that class (as noted below). While the remaining armors can be equipped by any class: * Assault, Recon, Sniper, Bounty Hunter, Sapper, and X1-Morph armors: 1 Offense, 1 Utility * Heavy, and Support armors : 1 Defense, 1 Utility * Anubis (Assault only), Izanagi (Recon only), Seth (Sniper only), Strategos (Support only), US Patriot, and Werewolf armors: 1 Offense, 1 Defense, 1 Utility * Ares armor (Heavy only): 2 Defense, 1 Utility * Ronin (Bounty Hunter only), and Kitsune armor (X1-Morph Only) 2 Offense, 1 Utility * Vulcan armor (Sapper Only): 1 Offense, 2 Utility * Santa suit: 1 Defense, 2 Utility * Hazard armor: 1 Offense, 2 Defense * Legion armor: 1 Offense, 1 Defense, 2 Utility * Shibing armor: 1 Offense, 2 Defense, 1 Utility * Samurai armor: 2 Offense, 1 Defense, 2 Uutility * Oni armor: 2 Offense, 2 Defense, 1 Utility * Kemono armor: 1 Offense, 3 Defense, 1 Utility * Paragon armor: 3 Offense, 1 Defense, 1 Utility Image:VulcanArmor.PNG|The Vulcan Armor of the Sapper class in Modern Combat 5: Blackout Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics Category:Mechanics